Adelia Baldwin
|age = 21 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Alex Baldwin (uncle) Talmadge Baldwin (father) † Eliza Baldwin (mother) Paris Baldwin (son) |partners = Otis Kidd (fiancé) † |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #3: In the Line of Fire (s4) }} Adelia Baldwin was a suspect in the murder investigations of her fiancé, firefighter Otis Kidd, in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) and her father, Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin, in Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Adelia is the 21-year-old fiancée of Otis Kidd. She has curly black hair adorned with white flowers and pearl beads. She wears a white short-sleeved dress, a pair of white gloves each with two golden buttons, a gold jewel around her collar, and golden earrings. She is seen carrying a white umbrella. In her first appearance, it is known that Adelia drives an automobile. In her second appearance, she wears a black top hat with a magenta stripe, dangling earrings and a necklace with white gemstones. She dons a magenta dress with floral designs, a white shawl and gloves. It is discovered that she is allergic to factory fumes, drinks Mazundan coffee and knows Japanese culture. Events of Criminal Case In the Line of Fire Adelia became a suspect after the player and Maddie found tickets for the Gigantic found in her diary. She did not seem very upset about her fiancé's death, much to Maddie's surprise. As for the tickets, Adelia explained the victim surprised her with those and the two were planning to move to Paris and start a new life together. Though the victim was not wealthy, or did not come from it, she said he was making his way up the ranks to make more money. Adelia had felt more distraught at the fact that without Otis, she would not be able to go to Paris. Adelia was spoken to again about her perfume found on a cigarette. She did not bother to deny it, as it was not the only rebellious act she ever did. When asked if her fiancé was yet another rebellious act, she agreed saying he was a delinquent. There was even a time when she saw him galavanting out with Madam Xiang and her girls from the brothel. What mattered to her was that Otis was going to take her away from Concordia and nothing else. Adelia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Billy Thompson for Otis' murder. Hold Your Tongue Adelia became a suspect again after her handkerchief was found at the scene of the crime. Maddie and the player informed her of her father's dead, where she expressed her sorrow and disbelief. She said that her father was her only support in the world, but with him dead, she was all alone. Adelia was spoken to again about the flyer for St Cuthburga's institution for "fallen" women in the victim's briefcase. She admitted that she was pregnant with her late fiancé's child, but as she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock, her father wanted her to be sent to the institution. She was outraged as it wasn't her fault that her fiancé was dead, but upon being accused as the killer, she told them that she wasn't deranged. Later, Adelia's waters broke at The Concordian Pause. Maddie and the player rushed her to the hospital where she gave birth to her son, Paris. Adelia was found innocent a second time when the team incarcerated Reggie Bates for Talmadge's murder. Trivia *Adelia is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Adelia is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery ABaldwinMOTP.png|Adelia,as she appeared in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past). ABaldwin2MOTP.png|Adelia, as she appeared in Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past). TBaldwinAppMOTP.png|Talmadge Baldwin, Adelia's late father. EbaldwinAppMOTP.png|Eliza Baldwin, Adelia's mother. Adelia-Case204-14.png|Adelia with her son, Paris Baldwin. OKiddVictimMOTP.png|Otis Kidd, Adelia's late fiancé. OG_SUS_403_605.jpg OG SUS 433 602.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects